


Fond

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Affection, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Rodney, looking fond.





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> I promised Popkin16 a pic of Rodney, but John wanted to get in on it as well, and I figured Popkin wouldn't mind. :)  
> Watercolour and gouache.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/818e/x93falyckt5e6jrzg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/171982743100/fond-mific-stargate-atlantis-archive-of-our)


End file.
